The Prince and Heir of Hogwarts
by Iwa Fury
Summary: Harry hopes that his 4th yr is going to be a normal but that's not the case... read to find out more…. . I might up the rating later on.
1. Info

_Disclaimer_

This is my second attempt of a drarry fanfic and my third ever Harry Potter fanfic. Please just PM me with any corrections with them that way when I change them the comment won't be there to be void. I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own nothing :(! besides the plot.. I think.

Summary

It's the Tri-wizard Tournament Harry hopes it's going to be a normal year like normal that's not the case. After Harry gets picked as the fourth and final champion something strange happens.


	2. PROLOGUE

No one moved when was confused they're only supposed to be three Champions. Not four, yet this year will be a strange as last. The Great Hall was silent for once no one could understand why there was an extra champion and that of an underage champion, but then Harry wasn't normal. No not normal at all. Harry James Potter was in for a rude awakening.

Now let's not get ahead of ourselves to really start the story we have to travel back in time not too far to start. Let's say about 11 years earlier. Harry would be 3 years of age, as we know he was not normal, no he was a wizard and in fact was a very powerful one at that two evils wished to have him.

The first evil is a man who is very manipulative most people know his name and title as leader of the light, yet he is just start, as the dark lord himself who is the second evil.

The first, a man who is very manipulative most people know his name and title as leader of the light, yet he is just start, as the dark lord himself who is the second evil. You know the lord of the light as Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, some might call him Dumble-Dork or Dumb-As-A-Door or even my all-time favorite Dumble-Fuck.

The second being the dark lord aka you-know-who aka He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named aka voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mr. Riddle was manipulated as well by Dumbledore, but more on that later.

As we said he is three at the start of the story, it's almost midnight on his third birthday actually. That night his only wish is to get away from his whale of a cousin, walrus of an uncle and horse of an aunt. Soon after midnight Harry goes to sleep to wait for the next day that will be quite a surprise.


	3. A Thousand Years Earlier

Harry didn't know what happened suddenly he woke up in an overly bright room, this was definitely not the cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's home. Hearing six voices, three men and three women talking over one another. The women seem to be falling all over him trying to see if the boy was OK, who was finally being mothered for the first time since he was fifteen months old. Finally making his presence known to them thinking ' here goes nothing.' Harry opens his eyes and the first words out of his mouth were "I'm up" this is quite funny as free as the six people freeze clearly completely frozen, he cannot hold in the laughter or giggles in this case as his is only three years old.

Those who were standing around the bed looked odd to the boy, mostly their clothing, the three men wore robes the colours of which were red, green, and topaz. The women also wore robes of different colors which were blue, yellow and purple. Of the six the man in the topaz robe and the woman in the purple robe were the oldest. Next the two men in green and red. Finally the two other woman in blue and yellow.

"Ah young lord..what is thy name" the man in topaz asked harry. "Im harry sir harry potter and am not a lord" even at such a young age harry was able to talk as if he was much older than three, that was because the dursleys didn't mind him being ahead of Dudley in the aspect of speech as it was all in the genes, and wizards/witches start talking early in age depending on how powerful they are.

After that day the six well seven of them become great friends, Harry learned that their names were Merlin, Morgana, Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga. Merlin had no last name no one knows why he just didn't. Morgan had the last name of LyFe. Godric and Salazar were cousins but they used their middle names not their last, Godric was known as Gryffindor, Salazar as Slytherin.


	4. The Years With The 6 fast virtion

Once Harry was healed the 6 started teaching him many things that would be useful in his time. Like the languages of other races of the magical world; Murmish, Chentarian, Elf, Goblin, and many more. He also was taught to speak in the other human languages: French, Italian, Indian, Spanish, Latin and many more. Harry could even speak to animals, snakes and owls being the easiest of them all.

Once he was 6yrs Harry started to learn potions, herbology, fighting: sword, hand-to-hand, bow/arrow, and knives, as well as non wand related classes. But learning how to make wands, staffs, brooms, even rooms at the castle, was his favorite activity.

Now at 7yrs of age and having made two fully functioning wands one he uses, Harry starts to learn charms, transfiguration, curses :in the old days they were taught: and how to duel. By the time Harry was 9yrs he was ready to head back to his time asking to have forgotten most of the things till he magically was considered an adult.


End file.
